RKChallenge Mayl2011
by RK.Challenge
Summary: Here are the entries for April for our RK Community at LiveJournal. Read and Enjoy! Pairings are: Kaoru/Kenshin and Aoshi/Misao
1. Welcome

Hello readers, writers and lurkers. It's voting time. Since we have four entries for May we will only choose one entry, the 25% of the entries will win. Choose your favorite carefully and remember, you can vote for your own f you consider it the best.

* * *

><p>1. A Day for Momma<p>

2. Untouchable

3. The Best Medicine

4. In Balance

* * *

><p>Remember, this time around you will only choose <span>one<span> favorite.

Also, if you want to leave a review for one entry, I will make sure to forward it to the author. Feel free to do so too.

Enjoy!


	2. A Day for Momma

**Title: A Day for Momma**  
>Author: LordRandallsLady<br>Prompt: Mother, Thankful, Basket, Pour, and Sunshine  
>Genre: Family<br>Word Count: 2145  
>Summary: Kenshin and Kenji plan a surprise for the special woman in their life.<p>

AN: Happy Mother's Day! I didn't start this out intending to use all five of the prompts. It just kinda worked out that way.

I have added this to Tales of Kenji, a collection of drabbles dedicated to our favorite little scamp.

* * *

><p>xxx<p>

"Keep stirring, Kenji. You want to make sure it dissolves all the way." Kenshin carefully observed his son on the stool, making sure he kept the liquid moving quickly enough to dissolve the miso, but not so quickly that he risked splashing and being burnt. "Good work!" he commended, ruffling the boy's russet hair before turning back to the tofu he was carefully dicing.

The five-year-old beamed under the praise from his father. "Momma will be _so_ surprised," he enthused, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

Kenshin had quietly woken him up that morning with an idea to surprise his mother and Kenji had cheerfully taken to the role of co-conspirator. They'd snuck off to the market early for the tofu, planning and plotting as they walked the dirt road. First order of the day was to let Momma sleep as long as she wanted to. She'd been very busy lately teaching classes at home and at a neighboring dojo after Kobayashi-sensei had injured himself. Then Daddy said they would surprise her with breakfast in bed and Kenji was in charge of making the soup. It was a task he was taking very seriously.

"Let's see how we're doing… is it ready for the tofu yet?" Kenshin asked setting down his knife and taking the spoon from Kenji to inspect the broth.

"I think so," Kenji replied.

"Yep, we're ready!" Kenshin declared after testing the broth. "Why don't you get the bowls out while I finish this."

"M'kay!"

Hopping down from his perch, Kenji fished out the necessary dishes and placed them on the tray next to the grilled fish and rolled eggs. Kenshin carefully poured the hot soup from the ladle into the bowl and Kenji inspected the offering.

"Something's missing," he declared.

"Really?" Kenshin replied, looking over his son's head. "What else do we need?"

"Umm…" A small frown creased the smooth lines of Kenji's young face as he tried to piece together what else the tray needed. And then he remembered it – the story his mother had told him few nights ago when he couldn't sleep. It was the story about how his father had told his mother that he loved her.

"Be right back!"

Dashing out the door, he heard his father call after him, but didn't turn back. He knew of the perfect thing to put with her breakfast to tell her just how much he loved her, he just hoped there was still one left. He dashed around the corner of the house to the garden and Momma's "special place". It didn't take long to find what he was looking for – the bush his father had planted for Momma the year he was born.

He let out a whoop of joy when he spied a few of the crimson blooms still remained even this late in the season. There were even a couple that hadn't turned brown in the early spring rains. Hastily Kenshin plucked two of the best flowers – one from him and one from his father. Running back inside, he tucked the two camellia blossoms amongst the plates and bowls of food.

"There!" he exclaimed, beaming up at his father proudly.

Kenshin smiled back at his son and nodded. "They're perfect," he said, chucking the boy playfully under the chin. "Now, let's go see if your mother is awake yet."

Kenji stepped out of the kitchen and led the way to his parents' bedroom. Carefully sliding it open, he saw Kaoru sitting up on the futon, blinking sleep from her eyes. At the sound of the scraping wood, she turned toward him and smiled.

"Good morning." Kaoru opened her arms and Kenji bounded into them without hesitation. He snuggled in as she pulled him close. "You're up early. And look at you already dressed!" she exclaimed holding him at arm's length as she inspected.

"Nope, you're up late," Kenji corrected, giggling.

"Oh really?" she asked raising a brow.

"Yep. Daddy said we should let you sleep."

"Well that was _very_ nice of you. Thank you!" she said, giving him another squeeze. "Where is your Daddy, anyway?"

"Right here," said Kenshin walking in with the tray of food.

"Surprise!" cried Kenji, clapping his hands triumphantly.

"What's all this?" Kaoru said laughing as Kenshin set the tray on the floor next to the futon.

"Nothing much," Kenshin replied, chuckling at Kenji who was still squirming excitedly in his mother's lap. "We just though we would show you how much we appreciate all that you do." Leaning over, Kenshin placed a light kiss on his wife's cheek.

"I made the soup!" Kenji declared, puffing out his small chest proudly.

"Did you now… well, then, I shall have to try that first," Kaoru said, pinching his chubby cheek. Shifting her grip on her son, Kaoru reached for the soup and lifted the bowl to her lips. Kenji watched her face carefully, his little heart beating a nervous rhythm against his ribs.

'_Please let her like it… please let her like it…_' he chanted silently, teeth catching his lower lip in a perfect imitation of his mother's nervous gesture.

"Mmmmm…" Kaoru hummed as the liquid slid down her throat. "That is some of the _best_ miso soup I've ever had! Where did you learn to make that, honey?"

"Daddy showed me!"

"Are you sure? Because I think that's even _better_ than Daddy's soup!" Kaoru sent a conspiratorial wink toward Kenshin.

"Really?" Kenji's face brightened.

"Yep! Now what should I try next?"

Kenshin slipped from the room as Kenji directed Kaoru's food choices. Moments later, he brought in two more trays so that the family could share breakfast together. When the meal was finally finished, the three Kamiya's had a full day of relaxation and fun planned. Kenshin and Kenji cleared the dishes away and left Kaoru to get dressed.

"Kenji, why don't you run up to Dr. Gensai's and see if they want to join us for our picnic today?"

"Can I?" he asked, eyes alight. When Kenshin nodded, Kenji did a little jump for joy. "Yay!"

Kenji didn't have to be asked twice. He was out the gate before his father could blink and Kenshin couldn't do anything except laugh as he put the dishes in the soapy wash bucket. A few minutes later, slim arms snaked around his middle and squeezed lightly.

"Thank you for this morning," Karou whispered, pressing a light kiss against Kenshin's neck. "Can I help?" she asked as she moved around him and grabbed the wash rag from the suds.

"Oh no you don't," Kenshin scolded, taking the rag from her. "Kenji and I already told you – this is _your_ day."

"Oh, pfft. I feel guilty just sitting around doing nothing." Kaoru paused, looking around. "Where's Kenji?"

"I sent him off to Dr. Genzai's to see if he and the girls wanted to join us."

"You mean, we're… _alone_?" Kaoru's tone turned mischievous. "We should take advantage of this rare moment," she said, shifting so that she stood between Kenshin and the dirty dishes.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Kenshin asked, loving the twinkling light in his wife's eyes.

"Well…. I haven't properly thanked you for breakfast," she purred, pressing her lips to the underside of Kenshin's jaw as her hands reached around to grab his backside, headless of the soapy water still dripping from her fingers.

Kenshin's smile turned wicked as he returned the favor, leaving his own set of wet prints on the cotton of her green kimono, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. He purred in satisfaction when she melted into his embrace and his hands snaked up to find purchase in her thick hair.

For several minutes they stood locked in each other's embrace, relishing the stolen moment together. Slowly, the sound of young voices drifting in from the yard registered and the lip-locked couple jumped apart, quickly attempting to right rumpled clothing and smooth mussed hair.

"Momma! Daddy! They said yes!" Kenji's voice preceded him by mere seconds before he appeared in the kitchen doorway, followed moments later by Ayame and Suzume who set down a basket of offerings for that afternoon's outing.

"That's great!" exclaimed Kaoru a little too brightly, brushing her bangs from her face. "Isn't that great Kenshin?" she asked, nudging her husband who had his back to the doorway as he resumed his dish washing.

"Sure is!" Kenshin replied glancing over his shoulder. "Hi girls!"

They waved at him, smothering giggles behind their other hands as they glanced at the back of his _hakama_. Kenji looked at the older girls strangely before following their line of sight and catching a glimpse of the wet handprint. "Daddy, why is your butt all wet?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. At that, Ayame and Suzume burst out in full-blown laughter.

Suzume put her arms around Kenji and started to steer the five-year-old out of the room. "I think your parents need a few minutes alone, Kenji-kun," she said, shooting a knowing look at her sister.

"But – "

"Why don't we go play, Kenji-kun. Didn't you tell me Misao-chan sent you a set of _koma_ from Kyoto?" Ayame asked, interrupting Kenji's protests.

"Oh yeah! C'mon!" he shouted, breaking free of Suzume's grip and dashing toward his room.

The girls started after him, but before she left the kitchen, the twelve-year-old Ayame turned toward a now-furiously blushing Kaoru. "Don't worry. We'll keep him occupied." With that, and a conspiratorial wink, she disappeared around the corner.

Kaoru buried her face in Kenshin's shoulder as she burst into a fit of embarrassed giggles and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist once more.

"You're gonna get it later, _koi_," Kenshin said, continuing to scrub and rise the morning's dishes despite his wife's hold on him which only made Kaoru laugh harder.

"Promise?" she asked, nipping at his shoulder with her teeth.

Kenshin paused in his scrubbing and turned eyes on her that were quickly shifting to amber. "Count on it."

"Looking forward to it, _anata_," she replied playfully, giving him a swat on his backside as she released her grip on him.

Kaoru's only warning was the low growl before Kenshin had her pinned against the counter, trapped between his arms as he stole her breath with another kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kaoru slowed the kiss and gently pulled away.

"We need to get ready if we're going to pick up food at the Akebeko before heading down the river," she said softly, fingering the edge of his navy _gi_ where it rested at the nape of his neck. She didn't _really_ want to leave the circle of Kenshin's arms, but she knew how excited her son was about a day out with his parents. "Momma's special day" he'd called it.

Kenshin moaned in frustration, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "You're a tease, you know that?"

Kaoru giggled, turning her head to give him a quick lick on the shell of his ear. "And you love that about me. Admit it."

Kenshin sighed, nuzzling her skin. "Frustrating woman."

"I love you," she whispered quietly, seriously, the playfulness suddenly draining from her.

Kenshin pulled back to look into her blue, blue eyes. Capturing her face between his hands, he pressed a firm, chaste kiss against her lips. Kaoru reached grasped his wrists tightly as her heart swelled. "And I love you," Kenshin said, running his thumbs over her cheeks lightly. "Now get out of here while I still have the strength to let you out of my sight."

Standing on tip toes, Kaoru pressed a final, quick kiss against Kenshin's lips before hurrying from the kitchen. Once safely outside the door, she leaned heavily against the wall. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds filtering through the house – the clack of Kenshin doing dishes; the laughter of her son and adopted nieces as they played – and her heart swelled with so much love and thankfulness, she felt like it would burst from her chest.

'_How did I get __so__ lucky?'_ she wondered silently.

Kaoru pushed away from the wall, feeling the sudden urge to share her special "Mother's Day" with the mother _she _had lost so early in her life – a mother remembered only in fleeting memories of laughter, joy and love. Stepping into the sunlight, she made her way to the garden and the small shrine her father had built in her mother's memory. Kneeling down in the soft grass, she pressed her hands together and closed her eyes.

"Did you see Kenji today, Momma? I can't believe how fast he's growing up. He's gotten so big…" Kaoru's prayer drifted off as she swallowed around the lump forming in her throat. "Thank you, Momma. Thank you for always watching over us… I love you…"

xxx

AN: I hope you enjoyed my little tribute to mother's day. A couple of references:

The red camellia signifies love in _hanakotoba _(flower language). Use in this drabble refers back to my oneshot, _The Dragon and the Rose_, in which Kenshin finally declared his love to Kaoru through the use of flowers after their return from Enishi's island.

_Koma_ are traditional Japanese spinning tops. Some of them are amazing works of art.


	3. Untouchable

**Title: Untouchable  
>Author: JeniNeji<strong>  
>Prompt: Thankful<br>Rating: T  
>AN: Follows the story Cat Tales<br>Summary: Kenshin finally takes his new roommate to meet Hiko

* * *

><p>"That's an ugly cat," blurted out Hiko with a scowl, "Take that beast away from this office."<p>

Kenshin rolled his eyes and dropped the cat on the leather cushions in his boss' office. "She's really well behaved." Was all Kenshin said before he moved forward and plopped down in the seat in front of the desk. Hiko had demanded he bring the deceased witch's cat and now he was complaining. Figures.

"That thing should be dead," said Hiko but there was no joke or mockery in his voice when he said this. There was clear certainty and confusion.

"She's well," Kenshin said carefully, "but she refuses to eat."

Hiko's laugh boomed against the four walls of his office, "Is no wonder! Magic feeds her! She has over a hundred spells on her."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and turned to the cat. He hadn't notice those spells on her, she didn't _reek_ of it at all. He stilled then, when he spotted the cat. He had expected to see the cat sniffing around and jumping from here and there but no, she was sitting in the arm of the couch staring intensely towards Hiko, "Miss?" Kenshin called but the cat's blue eyes remained fixed on her chosen target.

"Miss? For Kami sake, it's an animal!" roared Hiko in offense and stood from his bigger—and more comfortable—chair.

Kenshin watched his mentor with a frown and even followed him when he moved towards the cat. Miss' hissed and her fur spiked in warning but Hiko paid her no mind. A flare of magic exploded from Hiko's hand and hit the cat furiously. Kenshin gasped and cried in alarm but when the smoke dissipated the cat was still sitting in the same place—and thankfully- untouched.

"You see! Look how strong those wards protecting her are," commented Hiko after the smoke had vanished completely, "That's just weird. Why would a cat have so many wards?"

Kenshin remained silent and still. He had nothing to tell Hiko, but at the same time, he was now a little afraid to get too close to the cat. He was being an idiot.

"Just take that cat away, it gives me the creeps," finally said Hiko and with a hand motion shooed them out of his Office.

Kenshin took the cat and walked out of the office, but stopped once the door closed behind him. "You are perfect," he said and a smile bloomed, "You don't eat and I can use you as a superb-shield," he explained with a nod, "Besides, Hiko hates you and he can't do anything at all to you. I think I'm starting to like you…and here's a secret, I don't like him that much either."

After that Kenshin walked down the stairs of the apartment and went to the nearest Pet Store. Miss had just earned her badge.


	4. The Best Medicine

**Title: The Best Medicine**  
>Author: BassoContinuo<br>Rating: G  
>Prompt: Thankful<br>Words: 714

Sorry about missing last month. I got super busy with work related travels and being sick with springtime allergies. Blargh. And I'm still feeling sick. When does it end. T_T

* * *

><p>Kaoru carried a tray of food and medical supplies to Kenshin's room. He lay on his side making use of the futon that he kept in his room but almost never used. A wet and troubling cough rattled in his chest causing Kaoru to quicken her steps and nearly spill the contents of the tray.<p>

Kenshin opened his eyes as she entered but didn't move otherwise to greet her.

"How are you feeling, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked and knelt besides him setting the tray on the floor.

"Better today, Kaoru dono. There is no need to trouble yourself over this one," he said and smiled weakly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You are a terrible liar, Kenshin." She moved his bangs away from his face and placed her hand on his forehead in order to check his temperature. It was as she feared; he was burning up. She was glad she'd gone to Megumi's after he started being stubborn about the she fuss she was making over him. As Kenshin was not ordinarily stubborn, it confirmed that she had been right to worry.

Kenshin pulled away from Kaoru and looked very near to pouting. "It's just a cold. This one will be fine in a day or two."

"That is some cold you've managed to catch, Kenshin. I haven't seen you looking this bad off since Shishio got a hold of you. So just face it: you're going to start listening to me or I'm going to go get my bokken. Which way do you want to do this?"

Kenshin groaned and sat up. "It has been a while since this one has been so sick, not since childhood. Forgive him his rudeness." Kenshin's hair was unbound and slick with sweat. "What would you like him to do, Kaoru dono."

Kaoru picked up a small green ceramic bowl containing a miso soup that she'd prepared. "You can start by eating. You haven't eaten much in days, and you need your strength."

Kenshin nodded and took the bowl from her hands, but began cough almost as soon as he had raised it to his lips. Kaoru couldn't be sure whether it was the cold or the cooking that gave him such trouble. He did eventually get through it - or most of it anyway, looking a little green at the end of it but at least there was some color in his skin again

"Arigatou, Kaoru dono."

Kaoru blushed. Only Kenshin had ever been grateful for her food. "Don't thank me yet. There's medicine you have to take next."

This time he definitely did pout; she was sure of it. "Wasn't the soup enough?" He asked, his eyes cross.

"Nope, not by half. I brought some tea for you to wash it down with which Yahiko prepared. I wouldn't make you suffer my culinary skills twice in one day."

"Arigatou" Kenshin sighed with obvious relief.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and frowned. "You're welcome, Kenshin," she said through gritted teach and pushed the cup of tea at him. Some of the tea spilled over the lip of the cup and burned her hand. In a panic she let the cup slip through her fingers, but Kenshin caught the cup without spilling a drop. Even ill, his reflexes did not seem at all affected.

Feeling guilty she more gently prepared the powdered medicine and handed it to him on a folded piece of paper which he funneled into his mouth and washed down with the tea.

"What is next, Kaoru dono?" He asked sitting patiently with his hands folded around the cup of tea which he held in his lap.

Kaoru reached across his lap and took the cup from him. "There is nothing next," she said and picked up a damp cloth that she had brought in on the tray of food. "You need to rest." She scooted closer to him and motioned for him to lay down and rest his head in her lap.

Timidly Kenshin obeyed being a too fevered to object or over-think it. Kaoru gently stroked his forehead and face with the cool, damp towel. She could feel the contours of the cross-shaped scar upon his cheek through the linen wished that she could make every pain of his go away.

"Arigatou Kaoru," Kenshin mumbled as he drifted off to sleep even before the medicine had the opportunity to kick in.

"Shhh," she said soothingly, "you don't need to say anything, Kenshin. It's all right."


	5. In Balance

**Title: In Balance**  
>Author: BassoContinuo<br>Rating: G  
>Prompt: Basket<br>Words: 443

I had some extra time on my lunch break today and wanted to challenge myself to write something short for another couple since I always seem to write fic for Kenshin and Kaoru. As a point of reference, Aoshi and Misao are both children. I'm imagining Aoshi at about thirteen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Misao made it twenty steps further than the last time before the basket of apples fell off her head. She'd been at these balancing exercises all afternoon when she would much have been much happier throwing shuriken at the target along like Aoshi was doing right now. Ninjas needed to practice that too, didn't they? Why was he so preoccupied with her posture? He was never teaching her anything fun.<p>

"This is stupid! I can't do this!" She yelled and kicked the basket.

Aoshi looked over at her, his face blank in a way which told her that he was dangerously close to becoming cross with her. The shurikane in his hands disappeared up his sleeve and he walked over her picking up the the apples as he went. "Yes you can, and you will do it until you can run without dropping this basket." Aoshi set the basket back on Misao's head and pointed his index finger in her face. "Try it again and do so without the whining. It throws off your balance."

Misao pouted and as she did so her senpai grabbed her bottom lip between his thumb and index finger and pulled her lip gently down. "The same goes for pouting. It makes your center of positive chi move out of alignment. You must learn to be calm. Serene."

"Like you, Aoshi sama," Misao mumbled and blushed, but the words came out a mess since Aoshi still hung onto her bottom lip.

Aoshi laughed and released her lip. Wearing a carefree smile, he was done reprimanding his student for now. "Maybe, but perhaps you should set your sights on someone a little greater than I, Misao chan. I'm no one special."

"Yes you are!" Misao insisted. The basket began to slip from her head but she quickly grabbed for it and held it to the top of her head with both hands. "You're our one and only Aoshi sama! And you'll be leader of the Oniwanbanshu someday! I know it!"

Aoshi grinned and selected a bright red apple from the top of her basket. "Leader of the Oniwanbanshu, eh? I guess that means that you better start listening to me now, Misao chan." He took a bite out of the apple as he turned his back on her and began walking away towards a line of targets in the courtyard. "I want you to do twenty laps around the inn keeping that basket on your head. And don't drop it Misao, you'll bruise the apples."

Misao glared after him. Leader or no, Aoshi sama could still be really mean sometimes, but she would obey if it made him proud.


End file.
